


Beyond the Red Carpet

by free2write1017



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2write1017/pseuds/free2write1017
Summary: She viewed him as a teenage hollywood heartthrob from afar. Now she finds herself a part of the same world and even an important part of his world. This story is presented as a series of random one-shots highlighting canon and non-canon moments in the wonderfully perfect relationship of Matt Rodriguez and the MC. I will be adding chapters as inspiration strikes. I can't promise they'll be in order but, since I'm currently reading the second book, it's likely that they mostly will be. Enjoy!*Note: these stories contain spoilers for Red Carpet Diaries books 1 and 2 in the game Choices: Stories You Play.





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! So, as you may already know from other stories I've posted here, I play the visual novel game Choices: Stories You Play. I have a couple of books I love, but one that I didn't expect to love is Red Carpet Diaries. In fact, I postponed playing it because I didn't want to waste my keys or diamonds. But, finally, I went ahead and played two chapters and became instantly addicted. I would say the thing that drew me in more than the concept of a small town girl turned Hollywood megastar story is the moment I first laid eyes on Mateo (aka Matt) Rodriguez. I thought he was gorgeous, of course, but his personality is really what won me over. He's kind of a nerd, very charming, sweet, talented, intelligent, down-to-earth, has a good sense of humor, and he adores the MC. :) So naturally, I knew he would be her LI. Even with the drama going on in Book 2, I can foresee things going really well for them. 
> 
> Anyway, back to this chapter. After reading chapter 3 of book 2 where she was scheduled to meet with who we eventually find out is Viktor Montmartre, I imagined a different version of that meeting than what happened. This chapter does have a little implication of sexual harassment as a warning for readers who may be triggered by that. It is a very light hinting and it's not the main focus so hopefully that helps anyone feel at ease. Also, though we know who she met in canon and how it went, the manager in this story is not necessarily Viktor. Again, this was more of a non-canon imaginary scenario.
> 
> Okay, enough of the longest note ever. Please enjoy!

She stood in the empty hallway outside of the famous director’s office, her breath coming in short gasps and her entire body shaking. She couldn’t believe what had just happened in his office. This ‘meeting’ to discuss her future had turned into something so horrifying, that she could barely take it.

She swiped at her eyes, not wanting anyone to see her so shaken up. She took several deep breaths as she tried to compose herself while standing alone in the elevator. It made its descent toward the ground floor and she released a shuddering sigh. All she wanted to do was talk to Matt. Somehow she knew he would make this whole thing so much more tolerable.

As the elevator announced the final destination, her phone buzzed. She glanced down to see a text from Chazz asking how the meeting went. He’d been unable to come with her because another client needed him. She shook her head and sighed, slipping her phone back into her purse. She didn’t have the energy or desire to give him details right then.

The elevator door slid open and she prepared to make a beeline for the exit, hoping to avoid any small talk with anyone in her path. She took a quick glance around the lobby, scanning for any obstacles she might need to avoid when her eyes fell on the one person she least expected to see.

“Matt…” she breathed and she felt her throat tighten up. She was barely holding it together as it was and seeing his warm, kind, expression was pushing her to the edge of breaking down.

“Hey, you. I just wanted to stop by and see how…” The bright smile he’d initially flashed when he saw her quickly faded as he took in her expression. “What happened? Was the meeting that bad?”

She didn’t speak or respond. She simply leaned against him, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. He wrapped her up firmly, his lips instinctively pressing to her temple. She felt more than heard his gentle murmur, “God, you’re shaking like a leaf.”

Momentarily, he pulled her away and searched her eyes in concern. “Are you okay?”

She sighed in defeat, slightly shaking her head. “Honestly, I don’t know. I just need to get out of here. _Now_.” Her voice caught at the end of her statement and she saw a flash of pain cross Matt’s expression.

“Of course. Let’s go somewhere private. How about my place?”

She nodded weakly and he slipped an arm around her as they walked briskly out of the building. The car Matt had come in was still waiting outside and they both quickly slipped inside, unnoticed. They spent the entire car ride in silence, with her nestled in Matt’s strong embrace and him gently stroking her arm.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at his place and entered through the front gate. The house staff had cleared out for the night except the security who was on patrol most days and nights.

Matt immediately motioned for her to sit down on the couch while he set about pouring them both drinks. She gratefully took the glass of whiskey from him and took a swig. It burned going down but it was just the pain she needed to help ground herself after what had happened only hours before. She noticed her hand slightly shaking as she held the glass and she hurriedly set it down on a nearby coffee table. At least she wasn’t as upset overall, but her hand betrayed the fear that still lingered.

Matt finally settled in next to her taking a quick sip himself but immediately set down his drink and turned toward her. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear ever so gently and she caught his hand before he could pull away. She could feel warmth emanating from his touch and it helped to calm her.

“I know you’re probably anxious to know what happened. I’m sorry for not saying anything until now. It’s just...not an easy thing for me to talk about. But I really appreciate your patience with me.”

Matt lifted the back of her hand to his lips, leaving a warm kiss there. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I can tell that you’re really shaken up and, as much as I want to help, I would never make you feel uncomfortable. Just take your time, okay?”

“Okay,” she breathed, taking in a shuddered breath and then releasing it. She turned over the events of the afternoon in her head, trying to determine the best way to tell him what happened without freaking him out. Finally, she decided the direct approach would be best.

“So, today at the meeting, I think I was...sexually harassed.” She choked the words out and then looked into his eyes uncertainly. They narrowed in concern and what looked like the initial phase of anger.

“What?!”

She pressed on, swallowing the lump in her throat as tears stung at the backs of her eyelids. “Yeah. The meeting was going fine until he started talking about how great my ‘look’ was. He asked me to join him across the office to look at some vintage movie posters he had, but then things got...awkward.”

She felt Matt tense up, though his grip around her hand remained warm and gentle.

“He, um...put his hand on my waist and said he hadn’t seen an actress as beautiful in a very long time. Said I could go just as far if not further than any actress out there if I were only willing to provide some...services.”

She bit her lip, glancing down at her lap and that’s when she felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. Just the memory of his breath against her neck and his hand on her made her feel sick. She decided to keep pressing on, avoiding direct eye contact with Matt. She was too embarrassed and also didn’t know if she could handle whatever expression he was making by now.

“Of course I got angry and pushed him away. I told him what he was doing was inappropriate and that I wasn’t going to sleep my way to the top. He got angry with me then. Said, if I kept up that attitude, I would have no future in this business. That if I didn’t fall in line, he could make sure I was never hired for another movie or television show again.”

She paused then, unable to continue due to the sheer weight of her words. They hung heavy in the room. She was seconds away from breaking into uncontrollable sobs when she felt Matt’s arms wrap around her.

“I'm so sorry you had to go through that. He's a piece of shit.”

His voice was dangerously calm and she could tell from his tone that he was barely containing his rage. “I almost want to head back over there right now and take care of this situation myself.”

“Matt, no. Don’t.” She shook her head, finally meeting his gaze. His expression was somehow sad and furious simultaneously and she felt a swell of guilt. “I don’t need you risking your own livelihood for me.”

He caressed her cheek, then, gently swiping at a tear still tracking down her face. “I appreciate your concern, but there’s no way I could just let this go. It’s sexist and disrespectful to you. But right now, I have to help make this right, if only to give you some peace and to remind you that you’re not some object.”

Then he tilted her chin up so her tear-stained face was looking directly into his. “This isn’t your fault and it isn’t okay. I know that all of us as actors and actresses are objectified to a certain extent, but this...this is despicable.”

She suddenly felt cold and wrapped her arms around herself with a shudder. “I know it was wrong but what if he makes good on his threat? What if he does ruin what little career I have?”

“Hey, hey. Come on. Don’t go there, okay?” He pulled her toward him then, his hand cradling the back of her head and his other arm wrapped around her. She leaned into him , grateful for the contact and buried her face in his neck.

“He may be a Hollywood bigwig but he doesn’t control you. People will continue to hire you and love you because of what a talented actress you are.”

She sighed softly against his neck and he gave her a gentle squeeze as he continued. “I know this is scary and that you have had the worse day imaginable. But don’t let that turn you powerless. You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

She sat up wearily, shifting from leaning against his chest to his shoulder. “I don’t feel strong. In fact, I’ve never felt more weak.”

“Then let me be strong for you right now. Just until we get through this.”

She gazed deeply into Matt’s eyes then, not even trying to hide the emotion there. She had figured out shortly after meeting him that he was more than just a pretty face that she’d once dreamed of in her teens. He had a tender heart and wore his emotions on his sleeve. He had always been sweet, charming, and open with compliments for her. But now she was starting to see another side of him. A side that was willing to endure the tough stuff right along with her. A side that was more able to assert himself and display anger when necessary. A side that would stop at nothing to protect her. It made her feel even more lucky to have him in her life.

During her moment of being lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed his expression cloud over until he finally spoke.

“Did I say something weird? I did, didn’t I?”

She shook her head instantly, squeezing his hand. “Not at all. I was just surprised that you used the word ‘we’. I guess I’ve never really been sure of where we stand and if I could consider us...like that.”

Matt grimaced slightly. “Yeah, and that’s partially my fault. I’m still working on letting people in and at the same time, I want to keep my private life private. But at the premiere of our movie, I told Leland that I was spoken for. Do you remember that?”

Her face warmed as she swallowed hard and nodded. She remembered that moment vividly because her heart had leapt into her throat at his words. She couldn't help but wonder back then if she was the object if his affection.

He intertwined his fingers with hers as he spoke his next words. “Well, I was talking about you. I know we hadn’t committed to anything official, but I care for you so much, that I wanted to make it known, in my own way, how I feel about you. But, I should have discussed that with you first and I’m sorry if that put you in a weird position.”

He shifted his gaze downward but it was her turn to tilt his face up. “No, Matt. There’s nothing to be sorry about. Because, I would love nothing more than to be the person who ‘speaks for you’, if you get my meaning.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

A wide grin split across his face as he took her into his arms.

“So, I get to call you my _girlfriend_ now?” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and she chuckled despite herself.

“You are such a dork. And yes, you can call me that.”

He gave her a tender kiss before pulling away, his expression sobering.

“That makes me so happy. From the moment we met at the pool party, I couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to be with you. I just got this feeling we could become something great. So, this is like a dream come true for me.”

She blushed as she looked down at their clasped hands. Then, she chuckled lightly and he tilted his head to try to capture her gaze.

“What is it? Was that too sappy?”

She returned his gaze, shaking her head. “Not at all. I just still can’t believe all of this is happening. I mean, I was a major fangirl of yours for so long. I had your posters on my walls and saved your magazine covers. I bought all your movies. My mom was worried I’d never find a real life boyfriend because I spent so much time focused on you. And now...well.. _.you’re_ my real life boyfriend. It’s just, so crazy to think about.”

He smiled gently, cupping her cheek. “I know, it’s wild, right? But, even though you’ve seen me from afar in the past as some famous actor, I’m an actual person with strong feelings. And all of those feelings are for you. So you don’t have to question whether or not this is real or if my feelings for you are real. Okay?”

She nodded, sniffling slightly. Somehow, his words had brought up raw emotions that she didn’t know were there.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He frowned and she waved off his words.

“It's fine. I'm kind of an emotional mess today.”

He squeezed her shoulder and continued.

“Fair enough. I just wanted to be honest with you. I get that our relationship may have challenges. We’re both famous now and so we’re going to be under a microscope. And my family’s hollywood history makes me a target for extra scrutiny and gossip.”

She nodded. “I can imagine. As soon as we step out together officially, rumors will fly. They’ll be hunting us down for pictures on dates, speculating about us getting married if we pass by a jewelry store, looking for baby bumps…” she trailed off, suddenly horrified at the words she’d just said. Her hand flew to her mouth in alarm.

“Matt, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t trying to make it sound like...ugh...nevermind.”

She hadn’t felt this embarrassed in years, but Matt simply smiled. “I get exactly what you’re saying. And you’re not wrong. Plus, as I've said once before, none of those rumors would bother me one bit.”

She timidly eyed him as he leaned down, playfully kissing at her neck. She giggled and he grinned.

“So, going back to the topic at hand. That asshole clearly has his own issues to deal with. I hope you don’t let him and this situation define you. You’re worth so much more than that.”

She grinned widely, leaning in to him for a warm embrace. Momentarily they parted and she sighed, her smile faltering.

“Thank you, Matt. For showing up at the meeting to check on me, for whisking me away to your place to let me blubber in private, and for this pep talk. I do feel better...” she began.

“But...” he interrupted, as if knowing she was headed down a negative path.

She blew out a breath in frustration. “But, I still don’t know what to do about him. What if he really does make my life a living hell? I know in theory he doesn’t have control over me but could I actually stand my ground against someone so powerful and still be able to do the work I love?”

He intertwined his fingers with hers. “Just call me. I’ll come with you and be intimidating. I’m sure I could take that ancient jerk, right?”

She stared at him in shocked surprise before bursting into laughter. Matt nudged her playfully.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

She finally caught her breath long enough to respond. “I’m absolutely sure you could take him. I mean, _look_ at you.” She gripped his muscular bicep and then trailed her fingers along his strong chest, slowly drifting downward toward his chiseled abdomen. He raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile.

“But, one of the things I like most about you is how sweet, caring, kind, and gentle you are. How you can still be firm and protective without resorting to violence. So, though I appreciate the offer, I can’t let you beat up that horrible old man.”

He leaned down, his lips softly grazing hers and she parted her lips slightly in a contented sigh. After several moments, he pulled away, his gaze focused on hers.

“Once again, you’re right. But I will be there for you. If you ever want to talk to him, I’ll go with you. If you ever want to share your experience, I’ll be there, cheering you on. Just live your life, be the amazing actress you are, and know that if it comes down to a fight, I’m in your corner.”

She beamed, feeling an invisible weight lift off of her. “There he is. The adorable Matt I know.”

Still holding her hand, he stood to his feet, pulling her up with him. He held her close, his arms encircling her waist and gazed into her eyes for a long moment. She returned the gaze but was the first one to speak up after a while.

“You look like you have something on your mind. Wanna share?” she questioned and he shrugged.

“I’m just enjoying this moment. Having you, my girlfriend, here in my arms. Seeing you smile and looking less…”

“Shell-shocked?”

“Sure. Or devastated. Either way, this feels right. And I’m just really...happy.” The expression on his face was so inviting and serene that she couldn’t help but grin.

“I know exactly what you mean. I’m pretty sure I haven’t been this happy in...well...forever.”

She leaned in, resting her head against his chest and they both began to subtly sway back and forth. She closed her eyes and inhaled his fresh scent, a smile drifting across her lips.

Just as she was enjoying the peaceful moment, she heard her phone buzzing from the table. She walked over to grab it, unsurprised to see it was her agent and close friend.

“That would be Chazz. I should get back to him. He sent me a text a while ago and I never responded.”

Matt nodded, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tenderly.

“Just come back to me soon, okay?”

“Promise.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before she excused herself. Then she disappeared into the foyer to make her call.

As she stood there, waiting for Chazz to pick up and thinking about how she would explain the meeting to him, her mind wandered to Matt. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined one day they'd become this close. But here they were in a committed relationship and she could already tell that something deeper was brewing behind her current feelings.

She couldn't get rid of the grin on her face. Even in light of the events earlier that day, she felt giddy with excitement. Because, as long as they were together, she knew she’d be alright.

 

 

 


	2. In Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends! This is the second chapter of my series. This little fic is based off of the most recent chapter of Red Carpet Diaries, book 2. In chapter 5, we found out that the MC was being forced to enter into a staged relationship with another co-star in the film she's working on. Matt is also in this film and, in my story, he is her LI. So, you can imagine how frustrated I was to have to swallow this news. However, I was over the moon that this situation forced my two sweeties to finally profess their feelings for each other. I melted when I read that part!! :). That being said, I wanted them to be able to have more of a fleshed out conversation after the chapter ended. So, I wrote a little thing imagining the MC going to Matt's house after she's finished with Tad and Chadley so she can talk a little more to Matt about this difficult situation. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think!

She sat in the limo in silence, the engine rumbling quietly beneath her as she leaned her head against the headrest. Her eyes were shut tight. The driver was waiting patiently on her instructions but she was conflicted. It would make sense for her to go home and brood, but that felt like the wrong move. Something was pulling her toward the comforting presence of one man.

She heaved a deep sigh and gazed down at her phone. “Matt…”

It had been so hard to have to call him and tell him that she was being forced to enter into a fake relationship. It had also been a little weird to assume he would care, but she'd been sensing all the chemistry between them from day one. And his occasional comments about being “spoken for” and wanting her near him and thinking about her constantly had given off the impression that maybe his feelings mirrored hers.

But this conversation, as difficult as it had been, ultimately led to them both being crystal clear about their feelings for each other. As far as she was concerned, Matt was her boyfriend...not Chadley. _Never_ Chadley. Plus, in what universe did a person have to pose for a fake relationship announcement photo only moments after declaring real romantic feelings for someone else? Apparently, it occurred in her universe.

Without taking anymore time to ponder, she shot Matt a text.

_Hey. You up?_

_Yeah. Just sitting here thinking. Is the meeting finished?_

_Yeah it's done. Finally. Can I come over?_

_I was hoping you would._

_Be there in 15_

_Can’t wait_

She smiled softly as she turned toward the front of the car.

“Matt’s place please?”

Her driver nodded, and she settled back, fighting the urge to down the entire bottle of vodka in the wet bar. No matter how crappy she felt, she didn't want anything clouding her judgement when she was with him.

It felt like ages, but she finally reached his place. She slipped on a hat she’d swiped from the office and her sunglasses. The last thing she needed was to be seen sneaking into Matt Rodriguez’ house only minutes after going public with Chadley.

Matt opened the door before she could knock and took a long moment to gaze pointedly at her disguise. Finally, he spoke.

“So, um...what’s with the spy get-up?”

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit his arm as she stepped through the doorway. She slipped off the extra accessories and tossed them on a table in the entryway as he closed the door and locked up.

“Another part of the stupid contract stipulates that I can’t be seen in public with any other people unless there’s an obvious friendly or professional connection. I just didn’t want to be photographed arriving here late at night and…” she trailed off.

Matt nodded, taking her hand. He pulled her close. “I get it. I remember those stupid rules. So we have to sneak around now, huh?”

She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood by being playful but his words stung her. She frowned.

“I’m so sorry. This already feels really hard.”

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a firm, yet warm kiss. All of her worries faded away for that one moment as she let his touch overtake her. When he pulled away, he searched her eyes.

“I understand what you're feeling. But your career is just as important as our relationship. I don’t want you to think you have to sacrifice one for the other.”

She nodded reluctantly and he gently pulled her toward the sitting room.

“Come on. It’s been a crazy night. Let’s relax and try to hash some of this stuff out. Maybe when we’re done, you’ll feel a little better about everything.”

She let him guide her to one of the plush couches where she she collapsed and sighed deeply.

“You should know that there’s a slight chance I’m only here for these amazing couches.”

Matt chuckled, sliding her a drink he’d already prepared. “I’ll take what I can get.”

She took a sip and smiled. “So good! And they were already made. Were you expecting me to come by?” She raised an eyebrow in mock suspicion and he shrugged, slight color tinting his cheeks.

“More like I hoped you’d come. After our phone call, I figured maybe you’d want to talk a bit more. I know I wanted to. But I also figured, even if you decided to head straight home, I’d console myself with an extra drink. So, win-win.”

She gave him a peck on the cheek. “I like the way you think, Mr. Rodriguez.”

A silence passed between them as they drank but her mind was in overdrive. Something had been bothering her ever since she’d told him about the arrangement between her and Chadley. She loved that Matt was so understanding about everything, but this time it was rubbing her the wrong way. She thought through her words carefully before speaking.

“Hey, can I say something?”

“Absolutely. Fire away.”

She breathed in and out slowly before jumping in.

“You really haven’t seemed as bothered by this whole ‘pseudo dating’ thing as I thought you’d be. And I’m not sure how to feel about that.”

She eyed her drink in her own feeble attempt to avoid eye contact. Matt blew out a soft breath as she felt him shift on the couch. Suddenly his warmth was pressed up against her side. He reached for her glass so he could set it down and then clasped her hand.

“I know. I was thinking about that after we hung up earlier. I took it all in stride pretty easily and it occurred to me later that you might take that the wrong way. As if I’m defaulting to my ‘famous guy’ setting or that I don’t care enough about you to care about this new...development.”

She stared into his eyes, blinking in surprise. He smirked.

“Did I hit the nail on the head there?”

“Um, yeah. It’s a little scary how accurate that was.”

He nodded. “Well, it's true that, yes, a small part of me is used to a certain level of deception in our career field. Any other person would have probably been pretty angry about something like this. But because I understand how this works and have actually had to do it before, it wasn’t as upsetting.”

She nodded, looking downward with a pout.

“Even so, it still _really_ bothers me.”

She cast him a sidelong glance and saw a grim expression materialize on his face.

“Part of the reason I tried to downplay it earlier was because of what I know of Hollywood. But the bigger reason is because I didn’t want to add to your stress. It was obvious in your voice earlier that you were pretty unhappy about it all. And I figured if I told you everything I was feeling, it might be too much of a burden.”

She turned toward him, both hands now intertwined, and bit her lip.

“I get it. But you know I don’t want that, right? I don’t want you holding things inside to spare my feelings. We need to be able to depend on each other and be there for each other. And that requires honesty. So, I’d love to know exactly how all this is affecting you.”

He closed his eyes briefly as if gathering his thoughts and when he opened them again, a darkness had overtaken his demeanor that unsettled her.

“Honestly, I’m pissed as hell. I’m furious, livid...all of those feelings are there. The idea that they picked some air-headed, muscled up ape to date you instead of me is aggravating. And then, I have to see this picture on Pictogram with you guys all hugged up and looking every part the happy couple. The only reason I’m able to see that and not completely lose it is because I know you have feelings for me and you’re literally sitting here on my couch with me. But, it sucks.”

She felt her throat start to tighten up as she heard his raw emotions pouring out through his words and expressions.

“And, on top of everything else, we just had our own moment together earlier and we can’t even make our relationship official because of this. So, now I have to become a ninja just to see you. Not to mention I’m going to have to be on set with you guys and see him doing and saying things I should be doing and saying. It’s going to be pretty painful.”

“Oh, Matt…” she said, running her finger tips along his jawline. “I had no idea it was that upsetting. I wish I could do something to help.”

Her expression dropped and he motioned to her. “And this is why I didn’t want to come out the gate with all of this. I hate seeing you looking so distraught about something you really can’t do anything about it.”

“But, you’ve basically just confirmed every fear I had about how you might feel about this. And I hate that I’m the one doing this to you.”

Matt shook his head firmly. “It’s not you, though. It’s Tad and, on a larger scale, Montmartre. But I can't have you playing the self-blame game. And even with all of these feelings I'm dealing with, I need you to know that I can handle this.”

She frowned, uncertainty coloring her features. “Are you sure? Because that’s a lot of stuff to be carrying around. Plus, you’ve been in a fake relationship before but you've never dated someone who’s in a fake relationship. I don’t want to sabotage us before we even get going.”

He gently kissed her fingers before wrapping her hand up in both of his. “Neither do I. But I’m positive about this. I’m not going to just carry all that around. I’ll talk it out to people I trust...namely you. I’ll take full advantage of our time together…” He paused to leave a short trail of quick kisses on her neck. She giggled.

“And every time I see you and Chadley doing something romantic in front of me, I’ll just close my eyes and imagine that it’s us. I’ll do whatever I have to do to make this work.”

She placed her own series of kisses along his jaw, punctuated by one placed directly on his lips.

“So will I. And believe me when I say that there will be limits to what that guy is allowed to do or say to me in public. Just because we’re playing the part of a couple doesn’t mean he gets full access to me. Only one man gets that.”

She wound her arms around his neck and he smiled.

“Good.”

They shared one more kiss before he pulled back .

“So now you know how I really feel. Does it change anything for you?”

She nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, actually. It does.”

She turned completely toward Matt on the couch, crossing her legs underneath her. Matt also turned further, leaning an arm on the couch and bending one leg so he could look at her face to face.

“I know this will probably sound crazy but it’s kind of nice to know that you’re as miserable as I am. Because it means that you care about this as much as I do. And that makes me think that we both are equally committed to building something special. So, weirdly, hearing you so upset makes me feel better?”

She shielded her eyes as if trying to hide her embarrassment when suddenly she felt Matt’s hands firmly grip her sides. Before she could react, she was being lifted into the air. She squealed involuntarily before being placed onto his lap. Then she turned to face him when she was comfortably nestled in his arms.

“Okay, hero. You’re super strong. You proved your point. Are you happy now?”

He grinned. “I’m definitely happy now. But not about the hero thing. I’m happy because before you were too far away from me and now you’re not.”

She leaned her head against his chest as their fingers drew together like magnets. His heartbeat thrummed in her ear and the sound was comforting.

“And about what you were saying earlier...it’s not weird that you feel that way. I get what you’re saying. It’s not about us both feeling bad but more about the reason why. It’s nice to know we’re really on the same team.”

She sighed in contentment. He’d perfectly verbalized what she’d been feeling.

“Yeah. You get me.”

They both shared a laugh and then she began to snuggle into his warmth. As her eyes drifted closed she realized there might be a good chance she would spend the night right there. Apparently, Matt realized it too because he chose that moment to speak up.

“Hey, so, as much as I’m enjoying having the most beautiful girl in the world here in my arms...I’m thinking it may be time to call it a night. It’s after midnight and you’ve had the longest 24 hours of your life, I’m sure.”

She opened her eyes and met his gaze, slowly sitting up in his arms. She couldn’t hide the crestfallen expression on her face. “I understand. I guess it’s that time.”

Just as she prepared to scoot off of him, he gripped her waist, holding her in place.

“I said ‘call it a night’ not that you have to go home.”

He gave her a pointed look and a slow smile began to materialize. “You mean, you’d like me to stay?”

“Only if it’s not going to be a breach of contract.”

She grimaced but chuckled. “As long as I’m not seen in public, then I’m not breaching anything.”

He kissed her forehead before allowing her to slide off of his lap. Their hands clasped once again as Matt pulled out his phone and began using it to shut down all the lights and electronics in the main room.

“Your smart home technology is awesome. I need to get that set up at my place.”

“Just say the word and I’ll get you in touch with my guy.”

As they headed up the winding staircase, her walking in front while Matt walked behind her with a gentle hand at her lower back, she sighed once again. Fatigue was starting to hit her hard and the idea of sinking into Matt’s soft, enormous bed was almost too enticing.

As they approached the entryway to his master suite, she paused, taking in how vast and stunning his room was. He appeared behind her, his arms encircling her waist.

“What are you waiting for? You know you’re welcome in my room...in my house...anytime.”

He rested his chin on her shoulder and lightly kissed her neck. She lay one hand on top of his arm and the other drifted up to run through his hair.

“I know. It’s just that this is the first time we’ve spent the night together as a kind-of couple. It feels a little different somehow.”

Matt turned her toward him, his hands now on her hips. “First of all, I take issue with your use of the term ‘kind-of couple.’ I prefer ‘secret couple’.”

He was smirking and she grinned. “Fine. Secret couple it is.”

“And second...yes. I agree that it does feel a little different tonight. More special.”

He leaned down toward her and this time his kiss was deeper than before. She moaned softly as his contact became more intense. Finally, she pulled away, breathless. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

“Sorry, if that was a little much. I know we’re both exhausted and will most likely pass out as soon as we lay down. But, I just wanted to kiss you. _Really_ kiss you.”

“No need to apologize. It just caught me off guard. In the best way possible.”

They stood there a moment longer, a shared breath between them. Matt finally spoke again.

“I can’t express how happy I am to have you here with me right now. To know that I’ll get to see you curled up beside me when I wake up tomorrow just really is a perfect scenario.”

“Me too. I don’t even care that I’ll have to sneak my way around to spend these moments with you. I just need these moments with you.”

“I need them too. I need _you_.”

Eventually, they both made their way into the room and, after a brief pause, she immediately launched herself at the giant bed, landing in a heap among pillows and blankets. Matt burst into laughter as he stepped into his closet to change for bed.

“Having fun?” he called.

“Yep. Join me!” As he emerged from around the corner, she tossed one of the many pillows at his head and he ducked to avoid it.

“Okay, but you asked for it.”

Suddenly he sprinted toward the bed, dove in, and began tickling her mercilessly. She burst into uncontrolled laughter as he refused to let up. Finally, he slowed to a stop and she was able to breathe again.

After a few seconds went by, they both lay together, arms around each other. With one quick tap of his phone screen, the lights in the bedroom went down.

“Show off,“ she murmured and he chuckled.

“If that’s all it takes to impress you, than I’m in good shape.”

He leaned over, leaving a warm kiss on her temple. “Now get some sleep. Tad’s probably going to have you running all over the city again tomorrow.”

She rolled her eyes as she pulled the sheet over her head. “Ugh. Please, no. I don’t want to!”

“You’ll be fine. And if you need to decompress, you’re welcome to come back here afterward. I'm also not opposed to sneaking over to your place.”

Their eyes locked and she softly caressed his cheek. “Once again, thanks for everything. I'll definitely take you up on that.

Seemingly satisfied, he collapsed down next to her, releasing a tired sigh. She wiggled into his embrace and he slipped an arm around her waist from behind. She grinned to herself, reminded of her audition when they had to share a bed for the first time.

“Goodnight,” he mumbled into her hair and she smiled tiredly.

“Night, babe.”

And soon she was drifting into the most comfortable sleep she’d had in a long time.


	3. Night in Vegas: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Here part 1 of a 2 part thing I've been writing. It's non-canon and just my way to tell a little story from Matt's POV about the struggles of dating the MC while she's pretending to date Chadley. I hope you like this fic and feel free to comment to let me know your thoughts!

Matt sat alone in his living room, staring at the blank television screen. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It had been months since he’d made his feelings known to the woman of his dreams. Which also meant months of hell watching her and their co-star parading around like Hollywood’s cutest couple. Thank goodness the movie was only weeks away from being finished. Then the premiere would be close behind it and everyone could put this whole fake dating fiasco behind them.

He groaned as he aimlessly unlocked his phone and stared at his Pictogram feed. The latest picture of her and Chadley laughing on set made his blood pressure rise and his entire body tense up. Even though he knew it was all for show, it was still like a punch to the gut to see them gazing at each other or to watch him slip his arms around her waist. It didn’t help that his beautiful partner was such an amazing actress that often times he had to forcefully remind himself she didn’t really care for this guy.

He trusted her. Every night they texted, called, or did a video chat. At least twice a week they got to hang out in person. He got to see her smiling face reminding him that she was all his. But it was moments like this where he questioned the entire thing.

What if she really was falling for Chadley? She said she wasn’t and he believed she didn’t go into this intending to but what if it happened against both of their wills? What if all the pretending started to turn real?

“Ugh!” He stood to his feet, pacing back and forth. He’d never been this hung up on one woman in his life. He’d had his share of romances. Not as many as people expected considering who he was because he always kept people at arm’s length. If they managed to get close enough for him to pique his interest, then that meant they had shown him some evidence that they were trustworthy and not interested only in what he had.

That’s why he was having such a hard time trying to handle this situation. He’d never been so drawn to someone right away. And the more he’d gotten to know her, the more he was sure he wanted to be with her. Even now, he was starting to be able to picture more of his future with her in it.

At that moment, his phone buzzed and he saw a text coming through from her. He smiled at seeing the notification until he opened the message and read its contents.

_Hey, babe. I’ve got a little bad news. Tad scheduled a date for me with Chadley tonight at the grand opening of that new restaurant in Beverly Hills. Apparently us being seen there will help the movie. So, I can’t meet up with you later. I’m so sorry. I have to get back on set but I’ll call you after dinner. I miss you so much._

He sighed deeply as he shook his head. He’d really been looking forward to spending some quality time with her. He had a break in his schedule for four days and, in addition to sleeping, he wanted to catch up with their one-on-one time. But his vacation was starting out with disappointment. He sent her a quick message back.

_Hey. I understand you have to work. Maybe we can see each other tomorrow? Don’t have too much fun tonight and definitely call me later._

As soon as he sent his message, his phone began ringing. It was Ryan. He smiled as he accepted the call.

“Hey, man. What’s up?”

He waited as he listened to Ryan explain the call and then he nodded, a smirk coming to his lips.  
“You wanna head to Vegas tonight? Yeah, that sounds cool. I’m off for the next few days but I want to be back home by tomorrow afternoon. Sure. Okay, I’ll meet you at the airport in a couple hours. Later.”

He hung up and then headed to his room to pack a few items. Even though he was still feeling down, he was relieved that he’d be able to get away with one of his best friends. He really needed a break. And, Ryan was always a good sounding board so he might help him get his head back together.

Within an hour and half, his bags were packed and he was on his way to Ryan’s private jet.

~o0o~

“What? No way! How long did it take him to figure out the dog was fake?!”

“Way longer than it should’ve. That guy is just not very quick on the uptake.”

Ryan laughed loudly as Matt shook his head, sipping his whiskey. They were enjoying dinner together in one of his favorite spots in Vegas. Matt had also just finished telling Ryan about one of the many embarrassing moments with Chadley on set.

“Wow. I don’t know how you tolerate shooting with someone like that. I’d be pulling my hair out and finding every excuse to escape to my trailer.”

“Believe me. Some days it’s a struggle not to.”

They sat in silence and Matt sensed that Ryan had something else on his mind. But he waited patiently for him to speak. Momentarily he did.

“I was definitely surprised when I found out who he was dating. I didn’t picture him as her type at all. She’s so intelligent and witty and gorgeous. Seems like she’s way out of his league.”

Matt tried to hide a grimace but knew he’d probably failed miserably. He attempted to cover himself by taking a long swig of his drink but Ryan eyed him for a moment, his eyebrow raised.

“Well, based on your reaction just now, it sounds like you agree with me.”

Matt nodded, staring hard at his empty plate. He wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation but it looked like it was happening regardless.

“Yeah, I do agree with you. He’s definitely not her type…” He trailed off the last of his statement, not wanting to give too much information.

Ryan nodded, sipping his red wine. He set his glass down and gently spun it by the stem.

“To be honest, I just assumed you would be the one she ended up dating.”

Matt tried not to visibly react, so he cleared his throat instead, probably a bit too loudly.

“Did you? Why?”

“Well, the last time we were all here together, you guys just seemed to really be clicking. Like you were on a date and we were just there observing. Eye contact, body language, the whole nine made it obvious to me.”

“Yeah, well...things aren’t always as they seem.” Matt’s tone came out harsher than he’d planned but he wasn’t good at acting when it came to his personal life. Ryan seemed to have noticed as well because he leveled him with a concerned gaze.

“Hey, did something happen between you guys? You seem angry or something and you’ve been a little off for the past few weeks. Also, it’s obvious to me that you’ve had feelings for her for a while now and vice versa, yet she’s dating some random guy in the movie and not you. What gives?”

Matt contemplated lying to his friend, but he knew that wouldn’t do him any good. He hated being deceitful and Ryan was too perceptive not to figure it out. So he sighed in resignation and dropped his head.

“Things have just been a little...rough lately. She and I are fine but....”

“...for some reason you got really upset when I brought her up. So explain to me how that means you guys are fine.”

Ryan finished the statement for him, then folded his arms across his chest. Matt finally looked him in the eye. The way his friend could make him feel fully exposed with one intense gaze was one of the things that made Ryan Summers such a gifted and respected actor. But now, this talent was serving only to force Matt into a conversation he knew he shouldn’t be having.

“Ryan, look. It’s-”

“Mateo,” Ryan interrupted him, sternly. “Don’t you dare say the word ‘complicated’ next. That is such a cop out.”

Ryan looked angry now and he'd said his full name. That usually wasn't a good sign. Matt sighed. “I’m not trying to be vague on purpose. It’s just that things are delicate between us right now and I’m just looking out for her. Okay? So, all you need to know is that we’re fine and she’s involved with Chadley for very specific reasons.”

Matt sat back against his chair, feeling a bit relieved. Hopefully he’d said enough and yet not too much. Ryan continued to gaze at him contemplatively until a glint of understanding came to him. Matt eyed him, unable to hide his uncertainty.

“What? You think you’ve figured something out?” Matt quipped, a smirk appearing. If he had, maybe Matt could play it off and deflect him somehow.

“I don’t think. I _know_. See, I’m looking back on a few things that happened recently with her and I think it’s starting to make sense.”

Matt smirked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. “Alright, Detective Summers. Tell me what’s going on, then.”

Ryan cleared his throat dramatically and took another sip of wine before returning his gaze to Matt’s.

“I remember the announcement that she was under new management. It was a pretty big deal because you guys had just started shooting Double Agent and it was all over entertainment news.”

Matt nodded. “True. We were all excited for her. I remember how nervous she was. She thought she was going to be fired.” He chuckled at the memory of her panicked face when she told him about it that night at dinner. “As if anyone would ever fire her from anything. She’s so good.”

Ryan nodded. “That she is. But I also noticed something else. Shortly after the announcement, she suddenly posted the picture with Chadley. Someone she’d just met and happened to be shooting with. It seemed a little too coincidental to me, but I just let it slide. Figured maybe spending so much time on set with the guy led to it.”

Matt clenched his jaw. He was suddenly worried that that Ryan was actually leading somewhere.

  
“And, right around that same time, you started being more hermit-like than ever. You wouldn’t come out with us to hang because you were tired or had plans. You started almost closing in on yourself. It was weird, man.”

He paused, as if giving Matt a chance to speak but he chose silence. Ryan pressed on.

“So, now I’m here, looking you in the eyes and seeing a lot of emotions. And, I can’t help but think about how this reminds me of one of your big Hollywood relationships. It was right around the time you were shooting your first major film. That one starring you and Alyssa Griffin. Remember?”

Matt was now glaring down at the tabletop, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He knew exactly where Ryan was going and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn’t believe the conversation was veering so far out of his control.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Anyway, I remember congratulating you on the relationship and you told me that it wasn’t real. That I had to promise not to say anything but that it was all for show to help promote the movie. So, I hope you can be honest with me now and tell me the truth. Is she being forced to date Chadley for that same reason?”

Matt finally met Ryan’s probing look and blew out a breath. At this point, there was no reason to hide the truth any further. “Alright, Ryan. You figured it out. Yes, they were set up by her new manager to help promote the film. Apparently they worked it into the contract she originally signed and she has to follow all these ridiculous rules. You happy now?”

Ryan leaned his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers under his chin. “What’s to be happy about? I mean, _you_ aren’t happy.”

Matt raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Me...not happy? What's that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I think this is not just about her pretending to date Chadley. I think it’s, as you tried to say earlier, more _complicated_ than that. Because I think you’re trying to hide the fact that you guys are actually the ones in a relationship.” Ryan then leaned back in his chair, eyeing him expectantly. In that moment, he seemed like an actual detective.

Matt swallowed hard, gripping his glass, before releasing it with a defeated sigh.

“Ryan, you have to swear this stays between us. Because she could get in a lot of trouble if this all came out. Like career-ending trouble.”

Ryan put up his hands up in a disarming way. “I’m the last one who would want to jeopardize her career. I’m just trying to figure out what the hell’s going on with my friend and how I can help.”

Matt gritted his teeth. “That’s just it. You can’t help.”

“Look, I know I can’t make this situation go away. Believe me, if I could make a phone call right now and shut the whole thing down, I would. Regardless, it’s not good to keep this stuff to yourself. It’ll eat you up from the inside out.”

Matt chuckled. “You sound like a therapist.”

“Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it. I did and it helped me. Still, I’m not trying to be your shrink. I just want you to remember that I’m a friend and if you need to talk, I’ll listen. That’s it.”

Matt nodded, his brow furrowing in concentration. He knew Ryan was right. He’d been irritable and cranky and sad for weeks now and had done nothing about it. His dad had even noticed, asking him if he was working too hard. His secret dates, late nights, and early mornings with his dream girl had helped, but mostly he was pretending to be okay for her.

He finally decided to open up and was just about to speak when the waiter walked back up.

“Another, drink, Mr. Rodriguez?” he asked as he took their empty plates. Matt nodded firmly.

“And one more after I finish that one, please.”

The waiter nodded and disappeared. Ryan finished off his glass and reached for the half empty wine bottle chilling in the ice bucket next to their table. He re-filled his glass.

“Three drinks in one night, huh? This is going to be quite the story.” Ryan commented.

Matt half smiled. “Well if you like drama and forbidden romances, then you’re in for a real treat.” He reached for the glass of whiskey that had just been placed before him and took a quick sip before starting.

“It was right after she started working with Tad Princeton, just like you said. I was relaxing at home when she called me to tell me that she was going to have to start dating Chadley for publicity purposes. But that wasn’t even the worst part. For me, I was really bothered by the fact that we hadn’t even talked about what was going on between us. She called me because she was feeling something even though she wasn’t sure what I was feeling. It was pretty awesome of her to do that.” Matt smiled at the memory of the conversation.

“Yeah. Because, like you’ve said over and over, she’s amazing.”

Matt blushed, looking deep into his drink. “Yeah. But it did give us a chance to put it all out there. We said how we both felt, but we also knew we couldn’t make anything official right then. She just wanted me to know what was going on before I saw that damn picture on Pictogram.”

Ryan nodded. “So, now what? Are you both waiting it out until the movie premieres and the contract ends? Or are you doing the ‘secret lovers’ thing?” He winked for effect and Matt groaned.

“I'm not on board with your wording but the second one is closer to the truth. We’re committed to each other, we talk daily, and we try to see each other at night as much as possible.”

“Ah. That’s why you’ve been bowing out of so many poker nights lately. I can respect that.”

“Yeah. But it’s been getting more and more challenging. Sneaking in and out of each other’s homes is hard. At least she's in the penthouse and has security now so that helps, but everything we do is still tinged with anxiety. And recently the vibe on set has gotten really hard.”

Ryan nodded. “I get that. I bet her people are telling her to sell it even more there. And you have to be right there with them, watching it all.”

Matt frowned, remembering them eating lunch together and disappearing into her trailer to run lines. She’d texted him moments after her door closed to say Chadley had immediately fallen asleep and she was dying to leave. But all the comments Matt kept hearing about how cute they were and how nice it must be to be able to work with your partner were starting to grate on him.

“Basically yeah. And I was looking forward to my little break. In fact, she was supposed to spend tonight and tomorrow with me since she also has tomorrow afternoon free. But then she was told to go to a restaurant grand opening tonight with him and that was that.” He sighed in exasperation.

Ryan took another sip of wine. “Well, then. Looks like my invitation to you was well timed.”

“Definitely.”

The two men sat in silence for a long moment before Matt finally spoke up, wanting to put a voice to some of the fears that had been circling in his head for weeks. He glanced around the room as if worried someone would overhear before leaning in and speaking in a hushed tone.

“What if she’s actually starting to fall for him?”

He only made brief eye contact when he spoke, but looked away almost immediately. He could feel Ryan’s bewildered gaze on him.

“You can’t be serious. Chadley? Come on, man.”

“I _am_ serious. I know he’s a meat head and not at all her type, but they’re spending so much time together and I’ve seen stranger things happen. I know she’s committed to me just like I am to her but she could find out that his personality is all an act and he’s actually smart underneath it all. And the next thing I know...she’s breaking it off with me and marrying him.”

He knew he must've sounded crazy right then but he couldn't help it. The reality is that he was terrified of losing the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Ryan raised a hand, shaking his head. “Woah, there, Matt. Slow down. Listen to yourself. None of this sounds like anything she would ever do. Are you sure you’re not just projecting your own fears onto her?”

He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know anymore. I just care about her so much and the idea that anyone might get between us makes me sick to my stomach. I don’t want to lose her.”

Ryan eyed him carefully before speaking. “I don't think you will. But you have to be honest with her. I assume you both agreed to this arrangement and trust each other, but you still have to communicate. If she doesn’t know what’s bothering you, then she can’t help.”

“The only thing she could do to help me right now is something I would never let her do.”

“I’m not saying you tell her to break her contract or get herself fired. But she may be able to set up even more boundaries with Chadley. You both could work together to make sure nothing gets in the way of what you want. But you can’t keep going like this...pretending you’re okay when you’re not. That’s the fastest way to lose her.”

Matt took in a released a deep breath. He knew Ryan was right, but he didn’t know how to address it. He didn’t want to add to her stress and make her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was.

“Just don’t decide for her what she can and can’t handle. Be honest and give her a chance to surprise you.”

Ryan’s last words seemed to hit home more than ever and he looked thoughtfully at his friend.  
“That...actually makes sense. She even told me that the night this whole mess started. After the meeting and the ‘photo shoot’ she wanted to see me. So she came over, we talked and that’s when she told me not to hide my feelings in order to spare hers. I told her I wouldn’t but, I still ended up doing it anyway. I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not. You’ve found the perfect woman for you and you’re scared of how you feel about her. Not to mention, you’re probably already in love with her. But we don’t have to go down that path yet.”

Matt looked up at him, stunned, before slowly shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re detective instincts know no bounds, huh?”

Ryan grinned. “I’m right, aren’t I? You _are_ in love!”

“I don’t know for sure yet. When I do, though, you’ll be the second to know...after I tell her. But what I meant was that you can’t resist presenting theories just to see what kind of reaction you get. I’ve seen you play detectives on screen but maybe you missed your calling.”

Matt gave the closest to a genuine smile he had in weeks and Ryan nodded with a smirk.

“Fine, make jokes. Which is not normally like you by the way. She must be really rubbing off on you. Anyway, I’ll be the one reminding you of this conversation when you’re calling me wanting to know the number to my jeweler so you can start creating her custom engagement ring.”

Matt chuckled “Fair enough. I guess we’ll just see.”

After a beat of silence, they both looked around. The restaurant had cleared out and they had finished their drinks.

“So, I forced you to talk about your feelings and now here we are. Feeling any better?”

Matt took a moment to think before nodding slowly. “Surprisingly, I actually do. Thanks for this.”

Ryan waved dismissively. “Don’t mention it. Just glad to see you acting more like yourself. Anything else you wanted to do tonight?”

Matt yawned, glancing at his phone. “Not really. She’s supposed to get in touch with me later after her date. As lame as it sounds to sit alone in my hotel room waiting for her text, I kind of want to do exactly that.”

Ryan motioned for the check, a knowing smile on his face. “Say no more. I’ll finish up here and you can head back.”

They both stood, sharing a quick hug. “I’ll catch you in the morning for breakfast?”

“Of course,” Matt replied. Then, with a final wave, he called for his car and waited near a hidden entrance, his mind wandering.

Ryan was always a good listener but tonight he’d figured everything out in a matter of minutes in addition to giving him some pretty solid advice about his relationship.

“If you could even call it that.” He muttered, glancing down at his phone again. No text or call from her yet. He frowned, wondering if he should call her. After a moment’s hesitation, he decided against it. He would just have to trust that she would call like she said.

He slipped his phone into his pocket and gazed out at the night sky, trying to think of anything but his problems. He’d figure this out. They would do it together.

But for now he would just have to wait.

 


	4. Night in Vegas: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of the Night in Vegas fic, as promised. I hope you enjoy!

After what seemed like the longest drive ever, he’d eventually arrived back at the hotel. Now it seemed as if the elevator was moving at a snail’s pace but he finally reached the top floor, private penthouse level. His suite was the first one on the right. He was anxious to get into his room, so that he’d be all ready for her when she called. He entered and closed the door behind him, locking the deadbolt.

The next 15 minutes were the typical routine of him plugging in his phone to charge, turning on the TV to briefly watch whatever was on, and staring blankly at the partially filled fridge. Just when he was about to strip down for the night, he heard an insistent knock at his room door.

He frowned in confusion as he headed toward the sound. He wasn’t expecting anyone and only Ryan knew where he was.

“Who is it? Ryan? Is that you?” he called, but no one answered. He peered through the peephole and his mouth dropped open in utter shock. “Oh, my God…” he breathed.

His face lit up as he immediately fumbled for the locks on the door and swung it open to be greeted by the last person he expected to see. He was at a complete loss for words as she grinned at him slyly.

“Hey, you. Can I come in?”

Finally he seemed to find his voice, but just barely. “You...you’re here…”

And before he could finish his thought, she rushed toward him, dropping her tote bag just inside the doorway and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He wrapped her up, his arms twining around her middle as if his life depended on it. Then he lifted her up in his arms as he kicked the door closed with his foot.

“You can’t know how glad I am to see you right now.” Matt breathed and he felt her smiling against his cheek.

When he finally set her down, she was still smiling broadly.

“Well? Are you surprised?” she asked and he nodded vigorously.

“Absolutely! Considering you're supposed to be on a date with someone else right now and you’re not supposed to know I’m in Las Vegas, I'm in complete shock.”

She giggled as she reached for his hand and began leading him to the sitting area. He knew was grinning like an idiot and didn't care.

“Good. That was all part of the plan. I wanted to do something special for you and, with the help of a good friend, I was able to pull it off.”

Matt followed her, deep in thought, until the light bulb clicked on in his head.

“Ryan. He was the one who helped you with this…” he said in disbelief as they both took seats. She leaned over and pressed a tantalizing kiss to his lips, forcing him momentarily out of his stupor. When they parted, she gave a quick nod.

“Yep. I was worried you’d figure it out but it looks like our plan worked like a charm.”

Matt shook his head, his heart still pounding from all the excitement. “I still can’t believe you’re here. How?”

“Well, it all started with our last conversation. You sounded pretty bummed out over the phone and I know we’ve been going through a lot lately. This thing with Chadley gets harder and harder to handle each day and even though I see you on set almost daily, I just miss you, Matt.”  
Her eyes misted over and Matt felt his stomach tighten.

“I miss you too. It’s been so hard these past few weeks. And after your text earlier, I just got really depressed.”

She squeezed his hand. “So, I went to Ryan looking for help to get you out of town. He was more than happy to assist. I know we still can’t walk the streets of Vegas hand in hand, but I also know there are some very large penthouse suites here with every amenity you could imagine. So, I figured maybe we could make ourselves a private little getaway.”

Matt grinned. “So, you got Ryan to ask me to come to Vegas with him.”

“Exactly. But first I had to make you think our plans were cancelled. That’s where the text came in. I had to come up with something you’d believe and so I went with the restaurant thing. In truth, I arrived in Vegas earlier today and was just waiting for you.”

Matt chuckled, thinking of his friend. “That sly bastard. We just spent the whole evening talking but I bet that was all part of the plan too.”

She shrugged. “Actually, I think he really did want to hang out with you. I just needed him to occupy you long enough for me to get settled in my room and to confirm your room number.

“Ah. So he’s the one who told you where I am. Where are you?”

“I’m across the street, staying in a similar room. Once you guys finished up dinner, he shot me a text to say you had left and that was my cue to head over. I waited a good 10 minutes just to make sure you had time to get here.”

He blew out a breath. “Wow. How long have you been planning this?”

She looked down sheepishly at their clasped hands. “For a while. Look, I know how hard this has been on you. I’ve been trying my best to minimize PDA on set, but they want to leak these idiot pictures to the press. I feel like I have a second job.”

He nodded silently, gently stroking her cheek.

“So, I decided maybe we should both get out of town. I knew we shouldn’t travel together so that’s where Ryan came in.”

Matt nodded in understanding. “Well, you both really got me. This is the best surprise ever.”

He leaned in for another quick kiss, before continuing.

“I just spent the entire evening talking about you. About how rough it’s been for me and how much I care about you. By the way, he did figure out what’s going on with us as well as with you and Chadley.”

She nodded, shrugging. “I’m not surprised. I tried to come up with something to explain why I would even orchestrate a plan like this. Said we’d become close friends and I wanted to do something to lift your spirits. But in the end, he was probably already putting the pieces together.”

Matt slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“Hey, you okay? You look beat.” Matt gently stroked her waist with his fingertips and she nodded wearily.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It's just been a long week and I’m so relieved to be away from everyone for a little while. But enough about that. Did you have a nice dinner with Ryan?”

He blushed. “Yeah, actually. In fact, I wanted to talk with you about something that came up during dinner.”

He turned as much as he could to face her as he took her hands.

“Talking to him made me realize just how much you mean to me and how important our relationship is to me. I mean, I already knew that but it just really hit home.”

She was beaming at him and in that moment, she resembled what he imagined an angel looked like. It momentarily took his breath away.

“I think I know what you mean. Every moment I’m with Chadley is a reminder of how happy I am to have you. I keep looking for evidence that there’s more to him underneath the surface but, what you see is what you get with him. I think I like him less now that I’m being forced to hang out with him more. He’s literally the opposite of my type.”

Matt took in a breath silently, gripping her hand even more tightly. He could feel himself falling harder and harder for her with each word. And every fear he’d expressed to Ryan earlier seemed silly in light of her words.

She gazed deeply into his eyes before continuing. “I think I’ve gotten to know you pretty well now and so I usually can tell when something’s bothering you. I know we talked about how to approach this whole thing back when I first found out I would have to do this. But, I just wanted to check in with you again. Are you really okay with everything?”

He released a quiet breath before speaking. He gripped her hands solidly, using them as an anchor. “Honestly, I am. If you were to ask Ryan he’d probably say the opposite after what we talked about. But, hearing everything you just said really has put me at ease. I promise I trust you and I know that Chadley’s not your type anyway. But my own insecurities and fears managed to convince me that he's a threat to me and that I might lose you over this. That would wreck me.”

She reached up, her palms clasping both sides of his face. “I get it. I would feel the same if our roles were reversed. So please take my words as a reminder that there really is no one else for me but you.”

Matt released a deep sigh, pulling her the rest of the way onto his lap. He wrapped her in a strong embrace. As they relaxed their hold, she glanced at him as if suddenly uneasy.

“I also wanted to apologize to you. I feel like I’ve been dropping the ball on spending time with you and making sure you know how much you mean to me.”

“No, you don’t have to-” he began but she cut him off with a simple head shake.

“It’s just how I feel. I’ve asked you to accommodate something so difficult and you’ve been beyond great about it. The least I could do is make more of an effort to show you how much I appreciate this sacrifice you’re making for me. That’s a big part of why I wanted to give you this surprise. If it just makes up a little bit for all that you do for me, then I’ll be happy.”

He felt his throat tighten up and he looked down briefly trying to stave off the tears that were threatening. He didn’t deserve her and yet here she was, claiming to be the one indebted to him.  
“Hey, babe, you alright?” The concern in her voice brought him back to reality and he finally met her gaze with a smile.

“I’ve never been better. I just still can’t believe how wonderful you are. Thank you for everything.”

“Thank you.”

Then they sat silently together, arms entwined. As the seconds stretched to minutes, Matt began to think about his conversation with Ryan earlier and the things that were said. Suddenly, the weight of his feelings sat heavily on his chest and he felt an immense need to share what was in his heart.

“Hey, can I tell you something?”

She opened her eyes to look at him, slight concern coloring her features. “Yeah. Is everything okay?”

He nodded. “Never better. I just had something really important I wanted to say to you and I can’t wait any longer.”

She still looked worried but she curled up next to him, taking his hand. “Okay. I’m listening.”

He took several deep breaths, trying to get his nerves under control. Finally, he squeezed her hand and plunged in.

“I wanted you to know that I...I love you.” He spoke quietly but firmly and her eyes widened in shock.

“Matt…”

He knew he was probably as red as a tomato, but he had to keep going. She needed to know.

“I don't know if it’s too soon to be saying this, but I can’t help it. I've been feeling this way for most of the time I've known you. I just needed you to know that--”

Suddenly, she cut him off with a kiss and he gasped in spite of himself. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest and his own mind was swirling, but he felt so relieved. Finally he was able to say the words that had been in his heart for months. After they finished, she pulled back, smiling.

“Good thing because I feel exactly the same way about you.”

“Yeah?” he said, almost astonished.

“Yeah. I love you, Mateo Rodriguez.”

His eyes shone as he released a soft breath. He blinked several times, trying again to reign in his emotions. It felt almost like his heart had just expanded in his chest.

“Wow. I can't tell you what it felt like to hear you say that.”

“Good, I hope,” she replied, a smirk appearing.

He nodded, his smile wider than ever. “More than good. Great! Spectacular! I can't think of any other words because my brain is all...you know.” He put his hand next to his head and then moved it away, his fingers parting to imitate an explosion. They both laughed loudly, falling against each other in a playful embrace.

When they had calmed down, he intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her hand.

“I’m sorry if I freaked you out at first. I just didn’t want to wait any longer to say that. Ryan told me tonight that he already suspected I was in love with you. And when I thought about it, I got scared and told him I didn’t know. But the truth is that he was right.”

She grinned. “I’m just glad to finally be able to tell you how much I love you, too. It’s been a long time coming.”

As they sat there, contemplating the depth their relationship had just achieved, she spoke up distantly, her expression pensive.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Matt turned to her in surprise. “Do what?”

“Date Chadley. How am I supposed to pretend to care for him when you’re the one with my heart? Everyone will see right through it and figure out that we’re together.”

She eyed him sadly and he frowned. He pulled her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair absently. “I understand what you’re saying. But, why don’t we come up with a plan to deal with all of this first? I don't want you to have to give up on the movie and pay some crazy breach of contract fee over this.”

She nodded after a moment, flashing a small smile. “I think you’re right. I mean, my teenage hollywood crush just confessed his love for me so my judgment might be a little compromised at the moment.”

Matt chuckled. “ Fair enough. So, how about we start working on that plan now? I do have some ideas.”

She smirked. “Of course you do. But for now, I just want to focus on being here with you. Spending time with you now and tomorrow. Staying with you tonight if you’ll have me…”

She cast him a sidelong glance and he grinned.

“There’s no universe in which I would not want to spend the night with you. So, you’re definitely staying here with me, got it?”

He spoke playfully and she did a mock salute. “Yes sir!”

Their lips drifted together in another tantalizing kiss and he realized he would never get tired of tasting her. When they parted, she sat back looking much more content.

“So...now what?”

Matt motioned to the enormous TV on the wall. “This is probably the lamest thing I could say, but I'm actually wiped. I was just gonna get comfortable and veg out. Maybe see what's on the movie channels.”

She grinned. “If that's lame, then we'll just be lame together because that sounds like a perfect night to me.”

He cupped her cheek, brushing her nose with his and she giggled. “You’re amazing.” he whispered. When he pulled back, he was pleased to see her cheeks tint red.

Then she got to her feet, still clutching his hand until their fingers drifted apart. “I’m gonna go get comfortable and find a movie to watch in the bedroom. Care to join me?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. How about we order something for dessert? Room service will bring us basically whatever we want.”

“Great idea. I’ll start working on that.”

She disappeared from sight just as his cell phone buzzed. He saw a text message from Ryan and opened it up.

_Having a nice evening?_

The text was followed by a winking face emoji and Matt smirked.

_I’m sure you know the answer to that. Nice work on the surprise. You really had me fooled._

Momentarily Ryan responded.

_It was hard not to spill the beans but it was so worth it. Wish I could've been there to see the look on your face. Hope it helps you feel a little better._

Matt grinned.

_It really does. Thank you._

_No problem. I’ll text you in the morning so we can all meet up in your room for brunch or something._

_Cool._

Matt prepared to set down his phone when he remembered one promise he’d made during their conversation.

_Oh, and for the record, you were right. About how I really feel about her. Just told her and apparently she feels the same._

After a moment’s pause, one final message came through.

_I know. Happy for you, man._

With a quick shake of his head, he pocketed the phone and smiled.

He made his way into the bedroom to see her sitting in bed poring through a room service menu with the remote in hand. She had on an oversized t shirt and leggings with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked absolutely stunning and he paused to gaze at her from the doorway. After several moments, she seemed to realize he was there and looked up, an eyebrow raised.

“What's up?”

“Just wanted to stop and admire the most beautiful girl in the world.”

She looked down at herself with a chuckle.

“You've officially lost it. I'm literally in my jammies right now, no makeup, hair a mess...the whole nine.”

He approached the bed, sliding in beside her.

“I can see how you're dressed. You're gorgeous no matter what. So just accept it.”

He was close enough now to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close. She reddened slightly but met his gaze.

“Fine. Thank you.” She leaned in to give him a warm kiss on the lips. Then she pulled away, handing him the menu. “Now, pick your dessert, Prince Charming.”

He chuckled as he took the menu and gave it a once over. Just as he was about to turn it over to look at the other side, she gently placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face toward hers. Her expression had sobered and it caught him off guard.

“Hey, I know I tease you about all the compliments and about being mushy, but I know it comes from a real place. And I've never felt more cared for and...well... _loved_ by anyone. So, um, thank you.”

He smiled, tracing her jawline with his fingertips. “It's no problem. You make it easy because you're so wonderful. But I appreciate you telling me.”

They embraced and he inhaled the soft, lingering scent of her perfume. It was so familiar to him by now and yet it always transported him to a place of peace.

As they pulled apart and she began reciting the desserts that most appealed to her, he sat back against the pillows, feeling more content than he’d ever felt in his life. He wasn’t sure about much in his life...what his career held, what his next big role would be, how long he’d maintain the level of stardom he’d managed to reach. All of those things mostly existed in a cloud of uncertainty.

But the one thing he would _always_ be sure about was how much he loved this woman. And how he would be forever grateful that she loved him back.


	5. The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you're enjoying this little series. I'm having fun getting all of my Matt x MC feels out in the open. LOL.
> 
> So, this story comes on the heels of chapter 9 when my sweet baby Matt *sob* has the accident. I'm still not over that and it's been a week! Anyway, as devastated and traumatized as I was about that event, I enjoyed having the chance to have my MC be there for him and have some tender moments with him. Then I started thinking about how caring and sweet Matt is and how he'd probably be the perfect caregiver/nurse for the MC if the shoe were on the other foot. Then, I decided, why don't I write that story? A version where the MC gets hurt in a similar way and Matt is the one to be there. I wasn't sure what would come of this little idea, but now I've got something of a oneshot finished and it has satisfied my need to see Matt being adorable and helpful.
> 
> Well, here it is and I hope you enjoy! :)

She heard sirens from a distance and felt the disorientation of moving. Where was she? What was going _on_?

As she hurtled back into consciousness, the first thing she registered was pain. _Immense_ pain. Her left arm was throbbing and so was her left leg, pulsing to the rhythm of her erratic heartbeat. Her head was pounding like a drum and a dull queasiness had settled into her stomach. Was this what it felt like to get hit by a truck? She whimpered, finally blinking open her eyes. The first thing she saw was his face.

“Hey, you're up. I'm so glad.” Matt murmured, a relieved sigh escaping his lips.

But he didn't look glad. His face was etched with worry as he held her hand tightly in his. She stared at him stunned, still trying to process her surroundings and why he looked so distraught.

“Matt? What happened? Where am I?”

He frowned, wiping a tear from her cheek she hadn't even realized was there. Had she been crying in her sleep?

“You fell. When we were shooting the scene, you fell from the scaffolding about nine feet up. We're in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. Do you remember any of it?”

She tried to think back through the pain and haze but it was so hard. It seemed like every attempt at memory retrieval resulted in more and more of the jackhammer sensation going on in her head.

“I think maybe. It's so hard to focus…” She squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to will away the discomfort.

EMTs were working with machines, poking and prodding at her, but she tried to keep her eyes on Matt's. They were familiar and comforting. Somehow just seeing him, afraid as he looked, was infinitely better than being stuck there with two complete strangers.

“It's okay. Don't worry about that now. Just try not to worry.”

She tried to nod but the immobilizing collar around her neck made it impossible. Instead she squeezed his hand.

“Thank you. This is a lot less scary with you here.”

He gently brushed his fingers through her hair, then wrapped his other hand around hers, surrounding it in his strong grip.

“I would never leave you to go through this alone. I’ll be right here by your side.”

His gaze intensified as he spoke and she smiled weakly. There wasn’t too much more she could ask for. Out of nowhere, the pounding in her head suddenly worsened and she squeezed her eyes shut again, moaning. She knew she couldn’t take much more of this. She was already starting to feel on the brink of unconsciousness and it felt like she would slip right over any moment.

“Hey, what hurts?!” Matt asked in alarm and the two EMTs joined him, eyeing her expectantly.

“My head...it’s my head.” She tried to point to the spot, but realized her free hand was the one immobilized and on fire.

“We’ll make sure she gets into x-ray as soon as she arrives. She probably has a concussion, but we need to make sure it’s nothing worse,” one spoke up and the other nodded.

After a particularly strong wave of pain in her head that made her wince and squeeze Matt’s hand, she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to go to sleep. It seemed impossible to keep her eyes open and she felt her eyelids starting drift close against her will.

“She’s fading! Get the oxygen!” one EMT called and the other immediately pulled out a mask, handing it over.

“Stay with me. _Please_.” Matt’s pleading voice sounded so desperate and she slowly turned to meet his terrified look.

“I’m trying. But I’m so...tired…” she trailed off, no longer feeling the energy to form anymore words.

“I know but I need you stay awake right now. You hurt your head and it's not safe to sleep. So, please try as hard as you can. Just keep talking to me.”

He pressed a warm kiss to the back of her hand and it seemed to renew her a bit. Then a mask was slipped over her nose and mouth. She blinked a few times, suddenly feeling the full force of pure oxygen coming into her system.

“Okay,” she said, forcing herself to breathe deeply and stay awake. The oxygen mask muffled her voice but he seemed to understand her anyway.

“That’s my girl.” He smoothed her hair, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

The next moments were a whirlwind of activity. She was carted out of the ambulance and into the hospital once they arrived. Matt followed her as far as he could and her last image was of him protesting as the nurses told him to stay in the waiting area. She heard him call out that he would wait for her and then she disappeared behind double doors.

Her focus blurred over what she guessed was the next few hours as she was put on IVs, hooked up to monitoring devices, and had x rays taken of her entire body. After being rolled around for what seemed like forever and given endless tests, she was placed in a private room. Several large, stunning flower arrangements adorned the small space and a giant stuffed teddy bear was perched in a corner. Her lips parted in shock as she took in the extravagant scene.

“What? Where did all of this come from?”

The nurse who was settling her into her room smiled, shaking her head. “Your friend did this. He bought almost everything we had in the gift shop and he insisted we make sure it was all in here before you got here. That man really loves you, but I’m sure you already know that.”

She continued to look around in shocked surprise before her eyes misted over.  
“Matt…” she breathed. Within moments of her being settled in, a doctor entered holding a clipboard. He smiled brightly.

“Hi. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but okay. So, am I going to live?” She couldn’t help but sound a little scared and the doctor cast another reassuring smile.

“You’re going to be fine. You have a broken arm, a broken leg, and a concussion. That and a few cuts and bruises. You’ll need to wear those casts for a while, rest, and do some physical therapy once your arm and leg are healed. But, other than that, I think you'll make it.”

She exhaled in relief. At least she was in better condition than she felt. Then another question popped into her head and she turned back to the doctor.

“How long will I have to stay here?”

“Well, we’ll keep you here for at least a few days to monitor that concussion. If things improve the way we think they will, then we’ll clear you to fly and discharge you so you can head back to the States.”

She nodded, then noticed the doctor glance around her room, eyebrows raising in surprise.

“It looks like a flower shop in here. Are these all from the same person?”

She nodded, a blush tinting her cheeks. “Yeah. They’re from my friend, Matt.”

“Matt Rodriguez? The famous movie star!? I saw him pacing in the waiting room and was going to try to get his autograph but he seemed pretty upset. I didn’t realize he was here for you!”

He nodded, then, with a smile. “Wow. You’re a lucky lady.”

She smiled, a warmth spreading across her chest at the thought of him. “I am. Hey, is he still around? I was hoping to see him.”

“Absolutely he is. He’s been asking the nurses all afternoon about when he could see you. I’ll send him right in.”

The doctor disappeared then and she sat in silence staring out of the picture window. The pain was mostly gone, due in large part to the morphine drip she was on. However, she had also started remembering images and pieces of the accident and they were unsettling to say the least.

Matt had been crawling up the scaffolding in front of her. She had delivered her line and reached for the next handhold but the wood beneath her started to groan. Suddenly it had snapped and she found herself flailing in the air with a scream. She was harnessed and knew that, but for some reason it hadn’t stopped her. When she finally did stop falling, it was because she had hit the ground _hard_. She’d heard what sounded like Matt calling her name, but that’s when things started to get hazy.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the pillow and sighed deeply. She was starting to wonder if she would ever stop feeling exhausted.

She found her mind wandering back to the scene after she fell. She remembered Matt kneeling down by her side, yelling angrily at someone behind her. Was it Tommy? He sounded like he was upset that she fell. As if it was somehow the director’s fault. But that didn’t make any sense…

Just then she heard a light knock at her room door and then it cracked open. She opened her eyes and looked over to see the man she’d been waiting for. She grinned, motioning for him to enter and he slipped in, closing the door quietly behind him. Somehow he had yet another bouquet of flowers in hand.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Matt. I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me too. These are for you.”

He handed over the flowers and she grinned, setting them on her lap. Then he sat down in a chair next to her bed, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss first. Though she didn’t have the strength to lean in, she savored his warm, tender touch. He immediately took her hand and used his free hand to brush her jawline and cheek. She plunged in, wanting to show him her appreciation.

“So, first things first. Thank you so much for the flowers and the teddy bear. Everyone’s been commenting on how many, _many_ flowers are in here. And I can't believe you brought more…” She motioned to the ones resting on her legs.

He chuckled, glancing around. “Well, I may have gone a little overboard. I just wanted you to be comfortable in here and to know how much I'm thinking about you.”

“It’s not overboard at all. It’s things like this that you do for me that make me feel so cared for. So, thank you so much, Matt. For this, for waiting here for me all this time, for coming with me in the ambulance. This all would’ve been a hundred times more difficult without you by my side.”

He smiled sadly. “It’s the least I can do. You’re the one going through so much. Are you feeling okay?”

She forced a tight smile, glancing down at her lap.

“I'm okay. I mean obviously I've been better but, I'll live.”

She tried a disarming smirk on Matt but he frowned, for once not impressed by her acting skills. He searched her eyes deeply.

“Are you going to be honest with me now?” came his quiet reply.

She met his unwavering gaze and instantly felt all the protective walls she'd put up start to crumble. She knew Matt was the one person in the world who would unflinchingly accept all of her feelings. But there was still that part of her not wanting to burden him or complain. Still, she knew now wasn’t the time for that. She needed him.

“I'm...um...actually feeling pretty defeated right now. I feel so weak and tired. I'm angry but I don't know why. I'm scared and I’m sad. Things have been pretty terrible already and then this happens. It just feels like I can't win.”

She felt her eyes brimming and hastily swiped at them.

“And you want to know the worst part? The one thing that always helps me feel better can't even happen right now.”

He eyed her quizzically. “What's that?”

She paused, a blush hitting her cheeks. They’d already seen every part of each other and knew each other’s bodies like second nature. Yet, admitting to their emotional connection still made her nerves fray. But he wanted honesty and she wanted to give him that.

“You cuddling with me. It's when I feel safest and I could really use that right now. But half my body’s in a cast and I’m in this bed strapped to all these machines. So I guess holding your hand will have to be enough.” She tried her best to look content but knew she was failing miserably.

Matt glanced around her bed, as if lost in thought. Then he stood, walking to the far side.

“Hey, what’s up?” She couldn’t figure out what was going on in his head but he seemed like he was trying to figure something out.

“Just making a few adjustments.” He slid her heart rate and blood pressure monitor and morphine drip back a bit.Then he eyed his work. Satisfied, he nodded and smiled at her.

“You know, this bed is actually a little bigger than I thought.”

And before she knew it, he was slipping into the bed next to her. She almost started to protest but the idea of having his strength and warmth pressed right against her was too enticing to pass up. So, she shifted as much as she dared to let him in.

His arm was resting against the headboard to give her room to get closer and she was grateful for that. As soon as he settled in, she silently turned to scoot right up against him and lean her head into his shoulder. His familiar scent was so relaxing and she felt herself melting into his warmth. The feel of his strong torso and his steady heartbeat were almost enough to lull her to sleep. But she wanted to enjoy this. He slipped his other hand around hers, encasing her smaller fingers within his larger ones.

“Better?” came his hushed question.

She nodded, looking up at him to cast a tiny smile.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“This is nothing. I wish I could do more. And as long as you’re comfortable, I don’t care if the nurses comes in here and yell at me for moving their stuff around.”

She chuckled, burying her face into his neck and he kissed her temple.

As they sat there enjoying the peace of finally being able to be so close to each other, she recalled an earlier memory fragment.

“Hey, remember when you asked me in the ambulance if I remembered the fall and I couldn’t?”

He nodded. “Did anything come back?”

“Yeah. All of it. But there’s one thing I wanted to ask you about. After I fell, I remember you kneeling beside me.”

“I did. I got down that scaffolding as fast as humanly possible. When I heard you scream my name and saw you reaching for me as you fell, I was terrified. I couldn’t do anything. So I jumped down to help.”

“Okay, well...wait. I called for you?” Confusion colored her expression and Matt nodded, obviously still pained by the memory.

“I was too far away to grab your hand but it took all I had not to jump after you to try. Maybe you did it on instinct because I was the closest, but that’s how it happened.”

She nodded, lost in thought. She had no idea why that memory was blank, but she shrugged it off and continued. “So, when you were kneeling next to me, I remember you yelling at someone. You looked really pissed and I can’t help but wonder why? Were they not calling for help fast enough?”

 Matt frowned and his expression darkening considerably. She looked up at him in surprise, thrown off by the sudden shift in his mood.

“No, I wish it was just that. What you remember...I was yelling at Tommy. Because you shouldn’t have fallen like that.”

“Well, yes. Tommy was careless in making us shoot the scene in that much wind and with such an unstable structure to climb on. But he’s not responsible for breaking it.”

Matt shook his head. “You’re right. Still, like you said, he was being lazy and negligent by making us climb that thing. You tried to tell him it was unsafe and he ignored you. But that’s not even why I was angry. Do you remember the moment you fell? Did anything stop you in mid-air?”

She paused to think and then shook her head slowly. “No. I just remember the wood breaking and then I fell. I didn’t stop until I hit the ground.”

He scowled. “ _Exactly_. If you were wearing a harness, which you were, why did you fall like that?”

Realization dawned on her as she started to put the missing pieces together. But Matt said the words out loud before she could.

“It’s because your harness broke. When I got down there, I took a look at it myself. The cord had frayed and snapped right in two. You never had a chance.”

She swallowed hard, her breathing becoming unsteady. How had she missed that detail? And, even though Matt seemed to think it was simple negligence, she wondered if there was a bigger plot.

“Oh,God…” she whispered, shuddering.

Matt, seeming to notice her sudden distress, gently pulled her in a little closer, being cautious of her injuries.

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s more than enough evidence to launch an investigation. Police and detectives were on scene with the ambulance. No one had time to clean up. So they’ll see the conditions, the harness, and they’ll know somebody screwed up. I’ve already contacted my lawyer and he seems to think you can sue the studio for-”

She swallowed thickly, shaking her head. “No, Matt. It’s not that. Montmartre hates me. He threatened revenge. Do you think it’s possible that he’s behind this? Maybe he was trying to scare me or show me he’s in control?”

Matt looked stricken for a moment before shaking his head slowly. “I hear you but I just don’t know. The guy’s a scumbag, no doubt about it. But is he capable of something so risky? Things could’ve gone so badly and you could've been ki---” he stopped in mid sentence, as if unable to say the word. “Regardless, I don’t think he would do something that had the potential to go so horribly wrong. It would ruin his career and his life. No way he’d put that on the line.”

She nodded shakily, understanding his logic, but still had fear lingering. Maybe her trauma from his past treatment of her was running deeper than she thought. How long would it take her to recover emotionally from all of his antics?

“But if he _did_ have a hand in this, we'll know,” Matt continued, cutting into her harrowed thoughts. “Between the investigators and lawyers, everything will be worked out.”

She nodded silently, her mind racing. With all of the pain and suffering she’d already gone through, the idea of her being targeted hadn’t occurred to her. She hadn’t even considered the legal side of it all either. Thank God Matt was there.

She hadn’t realized how much time had passed but she was suddenly forced out of her own head by a tender kiss to her nose. She smiled faintly, glancing up at Matt who was eyeing her curiously.

“You got quiet on me. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about what you were starting to say earlier before I interrupted you. Something about suing?”

Matt nodded, understanding dawning. “Oh, right. I was about to explain that you do have some legal recourse here. Honestly, all four of us involved in this shoot do. But before I go on, do you have legal counsel?”

She shook her head, frowning. “No. It hadn’t even occurred to me that I should. I guess I figured you only hire a lawyer when you need one.”

“And for a majority of people, that’s true. But you’re a famous actress now. For the most part, if you’re not running around making bad decisions or hanging with the wrong people, you shouldn’t need one. But, in cases like this where trouble finds you, it’s better to be safe than sorry. Unfortunately, I'm speaking from experience.” The corners of his mouth turned down slightly and she bit her lower lip in concern.

“Yeah?”

He nodded solemnly. “I’ve had some...issues...with being threatened with a lawsuit for child support because someone was trying to claim false paternity.”

He sighed heavily, as if the memory was tiring. She raised her eyebrows.

“What?! Someone accused you of fathering an illegitimate child with them?”

“Yeah. And it wasn’t just one. It was...three to be exact,” he continued grimly.

Her mouth dropped open in utter shock. “Matt!  _Three_ women have tried to do that to you!?

He nodded in disgust. “I know. It’s insane. Mostly it was gold-diggers trying to take advantage of me. Thankfully my lawyer is a bulldog and my publicist is basically a magician. The moment they realized they would have to produce a child that either looked like me or her _and_ had half of my DNA, they bolted.”

She shook her head in disbelief as he continued.

“One persistent one was even willing to go that far. She sent pics of this little boy that did look surprisingly like me. But she ended up no-showing for the DNA swab. Maybe her plan to tamper with the test ,which is impossible by the way, failed. And I’m assuming by your surprise that you had no idea this happened to me.”

“Of course not!”

“Magical publicist,” he stated simply, wiggling his fingers and she giggled.

“Well, geez. I guess I need a lawyer and a publicist then. Sounds expensive.”

“You may have more room in your budget than you think. And, honestly, it’s worth the money and sacrifice to have professionals in your corner protecting you. Who does your finances?”

She shot him a look and he chuckled. “Okay, fine. I probably could’ve guessed the answer to that. How about this: once you’re out of here and back on your feet, maybe we can meet up and talk through the logistics of all of this? We can spend the day together hashing out what and who you need in your life. Plus, it’ll be a good excuse to spend an entire day with you.” He punctuated his last statement with a wink and she couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Sounds good.” She smiled, leaning her head back against his shoulder. A loud yawn escaped her against her will and Matt kissed the side of her head.

“And that’s my cue to get out of your hair so you can sleep.”

He began to shift away from her and she started to protest, reaching for him to keep him in place. But the sudden movement sent a stabbing pain shooting through her damaged left arm. She grimaced, sucking in a breath loudly.

“Ouch! Dammit!”

Matt threw his hands up in panic. “Oh, no. I’m so sorry! I promise I’ll stay put, just...don’t do that again, okay? You’re going to give me a heart attack!”

She waved his apology away, catching her breath. “It’s my fault. I forgot for a second that half of me is broken. Just, please don’t go yet. At least let me fall asleep first. That would be the... _heroic_ thing to do,” she said, eyeing him pointedly.

“How dare you…” Matt trailed off, smirking. “You know I can’t resist being the helper. But, I also can’t resist you. So, I guess I have no choice.”

He leaned down for a soft kiss and she closed her eyes, instantly remembering how much she loved the feel of his lips against hers.

“Thank you.” She breathed once they parted.

She snuggled back into him, her good hand finding his. He intertwined their fingers as she sighed in contentment. Her eyes drifted closed and she was vaguely aware that her general overall pain had faded. The next round of morphine must have just run through her system.

“Sweet dreams,” she heard his soft whisper tickle against her ear. She smiled faintly, deciding to have one more playful moment with him.

“Then they’ll all be of you.”

She felt the deep rumbling in his chest of him laughing. “Good line. Where’s that from again?” His tone was mocking and she grinned.

“This hot guy I know. He’s got gorgeous tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, and a smile as bright as the sun. Kind of a hero complex with a little sappiness thrown in on the side, too. And he’s always going on about how my kisses improve his dreams.”

“Wow, well this guy sounds like a winner. But, you must be even more of a winner if he’s fawning all over you.”

She gazed softly into his eyes then, a tender smile forming on her lips. “Yeah. We’re perfect for each other.”

He grinned back and her heart skipped a beat. Just as she was about to settle into his arms, one last thought came to her.

“Oh and remember earlier? You said that when I fell, I probably only reached out to you because you were closest?”

“I remember.”

“Well, you're wrong. It's because of who you are and how well you care for me. Anytime I'm faced with danger or fear or anything else that could hurt me, I'll _always_ reach for you.”

She felt him inhale almost imperceptibly as he turned to gaze deeply into her eyes. His expression was unreadable but she thought she understood what he might be feeling. He gently lowered down to rest his forehead against hers. In that moment, she had never felt more connected to another person.

No more words were spoken as she resumed her position snuggled into his shoulder and he kissed the back of her hand. She realized that, as long as he was around, she could survive anything.

Because right then, she came to an even bigger realization: she was in love.


	6. Rock Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I have another chapter ready and waiting for you. 
> 
> I wrote this little thing shortly after the chapter update from last week...I believe it was Chapter 11 of book 2 in Red Carpet Diaries. It was a pretty cool chapter because we were able to finally see the MC move on from being fired into what is probably going to be her career-making role! But, it was also kind of a downer because of the sobering visit with my dear sweet Matt in the hospital. I personally was looking forward to that visit because I expected to see him in good spirits, maybe a little more on the mend, and some more romantic interaction between him and my MC since he is her LI. But what we got was him looking still as banged up as he was before and also him admitting how sad and in emotional pain he has been. He tried so hard to be as positive as he could, but his sadness was just covering him like a blanket. It made me feel so bad for him and it just generally bummed me out.
> 
> So, I think to help me process all those feelings, I came up with this oneshot. Here, I'm imagining what might happen when Matt is finally released from the hospital and able to go back home. I think this helped me work through some of my own feelings, but I also hope you all find it to be an enjoyable read. Thanks and have a good one!

The car arrived at a separate secluded building near the hospital, and she waited nervously for him to appear. Within moments, she saw him sitting in a wheelchair, his left arm and right leg still in casts, but the other bandages and casts had finally been removed. One assistant rolled his chair as the other held his cane.

 Though he was still less than fully mobile, being able to see him dressed and looking more alert than ever caused an excited thrill to run through her. She almost felt giddy knowing that he would finally get to go home and that he’d asked her to be the one to help him.

 “Matt! Hey.” She tried to contain her desire to squeal and clap like a little girl. So instead she gave him a small wave and he shot back a tight smile. Her own smile faltered slightly, but she shook it off, just happy to see him not lying in a hospital bed. She knew he’d been struggling with feeling down as of late...he’d admitted that much back when he first returned to L.A. But she was still optimistic that a change of scenery, particularly his own home, would help brighten his mood.

 “Hi. Thanks for coming.” He squeezed her hand, holding her gaze for a second, and then eased himself up out of the chair. He held onto the car door as he bent down to take a seat in the back of the car. Although he had to negotiate the position awkwardly, he managed to slip in without too much trouble. She slid in next to him as the driver stowed away his bag and cane in the trunk and closed the door.

 As soon as they were alone and taking off down the street, she leaned over and pressed her lips firmly against his. The action caught him off guard but he responded quickly, wrapping his good arm around her waist and leaning into the kiss. They pulled apart momentarily, breathless but smiling.

 “What was that for?” He asked and she winked playfully.

 “Can’t I kiss you just because?”

 He nodded, slipping his hand around hers. “Of course. I will never say no to that.”

 “Good. Because with you being holed up in that hospital room and those nurses watching us like hawks, I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

 “Looking forward to it.” He smirked and gave her a peck on the cheek before settling in for the ride home.

 The drive to his place was relatively quick, but she noticed she did most of the talking, while he nodded, smiled or seemed lost in thought. It was definitely unlike him. But, again, she could understand that he was feeling down and probably a little tired.

 Eventually they arrived at his mansion and he got out of the car with some assistance. He was offered his wheelchair, but declined, saying he needed to get more used to the cane. Within twenty minutes, he was settled into his oversized bed, surrounded by pillows, blankets, and anything else he might need. After fluffling one of his pillows and fussing over his comforter for the tenth time, she turned to him.

 “Are you hungry? I can go make us something quick for lunch.”

 He nodded, half-smiling. “Sure. Sounds good.”

 He resumed staring out of his picture window and she frowned. His normally bright and joyful eyes looked dim and indifferent. Something was definitely off about him. Hopefully later she would be able to get to the bottom of it all. For now she needed to make sure to take top notch care of him.

 ~o0o~

 Hours later after lunch, she poked her head into his bedroom to find him still in the same position from earlier, a forlorn expression on his face as he gazed out the window. She knocked lightly on the door and he glanced over at her, his eyes vacant.

 “Hey, you want some company?” She spoke tentatively, as if worried he’d push her away if she spoke too loudly. He motioned his head for her to come in and she headed over, slipping into the bed beside him.

 She wanted to sit right next to him, but wasn’t sure if he wanted her in his personal space. He’d been so closed off all day that it felt like too big a risk to take. So, she gave him room, sitting a few extra inches away than she normally would. After a moment, she felt his good arm hook around her waist and pull her in closer. Before she could react, he had his arm tightly wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder.

 She breathed a relieved sigh, as she ran her fingers through his hair. At least he seemed to want her nearby right then.

 “I’m sorry,” came his slightly muffled statement and she quirked an eyebrow up in confusion.

 “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 He sighed, his eyes downcast. “Yeah, I did. I...haven’t been feeling myself lately and instead of just talking to you about it, I kind of closed myself off. You don’t deserve that.”

 She leaned down, kissing his forehead. “Matt, I get it. You’re dealing with something life-changing right now and it’s hard. You can’t expect yourself to be in a great mood all the time. But, I do wish you would share some of what’s bothering you with me. I want to help.”

 He nodded, finally gazing up into her eyes. She could see how empty and lifeless they looked and her chest tightened.

 “I just...feel like crap. I’ve at least gotten some of these stupid casts and bandages off but I still can’t walk without help.” He motioned to himself and then the cane leaning against the wall near his nightstand.  “I can’t do any work for months and the movie I was working on is no longer in the picture. And then, on top of _all_ that, I get an email from John Castle’s agency this morning saying they’re dropping me as a client? Talk about hitting rock bottom…”

 His fist was balled at his side in frustration, and she gently pried it open to interlace her fingers with his. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb, hoping to help soothe his tumultuous feelings. His grip relaxed slightly but was still tense.

 “Of course you feel that way. I’m not here to tell you to stop. But, hopefully I can help you remember that there are some good things going for you in all this.”

 He chuckled darkly. “The silver lining, right? How Castle was a sleazeball so it’s good I don’t have that representation anymore? How the movie was actually a deathtrap being run by the worst person in the world so I’m better off?”

 She shrugged. “Well, yes those things are true. But that’s not my point. I mean there are _actual_ good things in your life. Like, Chazz, for instance. I was going to tell you this earlier, but couldn’t find the right time. You know, he quit Castle’s agency and immediately got contacted by Ethan Blake.”

 Matt’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? Wow…”

 “Yeah. I helped him do it. He said he couldn’t take compromising his morals anymore. And the last straw was when he found out they were dropping you because of something that isn’t even your fault. So he’s a senior agent at Blake's agency now and he wants to represent both of us. That is if you’ll have him.”

 "Of course I’ll have him! And tell him thanks for that. Man, it seems like everyone is losing or quitting their jobs over me lately.” He frowned, shaking his head.

 “It just goes to show what an amazing person you are. You mean that much to us. Don’t take it as a bad thing, okay?”

 He nodded sullenly, but then his frown deepened. He seemed to be trapped in a bad memory. She placed her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her directly.

 “I know you’ve been having a hard time dealing with all of this. Everything you’ve ever wanted to do is not available and I can imagine that’s hard. But, something else is going on with you. You just seem so unlike yourself. I want you to talk to me...to tell me. No matter what it is.”

 He heaved one of the deepest sighs she’d ever heard before shifting to lean back against his headboard. His fingers absently fingered the blanket on top of his legs.

 “You’re right. There’s a little more to it than that. You see, I’ve been having these dreams. Well, they’re nightmares, really. About the accident.”

 She detected a slight tremble in his voice and immediately clutched his hand. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before continuing.

 “I can clearly see it all. You below me on the scaffolding, looking up at me as I fall that first time when the harness caught me. It held but I could feel a slight strain in the material. At first I thought maybe the guys holding it were struggling but then I heard the tearing. I knew what was about to happen.” He paused, as if trying to maintain his composure. She kept his hand firmly intertwined with hers, hoping it would give him a little extra strentgh. He released a deep breath before continuing. “And then...it just popped. Of course I was terrified, seeing my life flash before my eyes like that. Because I really thought I wasn’t going to survive.”

 Her breath caught in her throat as she listened to his version of the fall. It was even worse than her memory of that moment. It was taking everything within her to not start sobbing. She couldn’t imagine the feeling of terror he was describing.

 He’d been staring hard at his lap the entire time he spoke, but he finally looked up at her. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears and she felt a shock wave of sadness tear through her to see him in so much emotional pain. She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling and did all she could to blink back her own tears.

 “But, you know what scared me the most? Not the pain I knew would follow, not the idea of dying in and of itself. What scared me the most was the fact that I might never get to see you again. It was the image of your face that overrode every other image I saw as I fell and I didn’t want to leave you behind. I--I’m sorry. I can’t…”

 By the time he’d finished speaking, the tears standing in his eyes had spilled out and down his cheeks. He hung his head, trying in vain to shield himself with his good arm as his entire frame shook with his sobs.

 She finally couldn’t take anymore and started sobbing herself, her vision completely blurred. She reached out to him, pulling him toward her and holding him firmly against her chest. He let her do it, and they both sat in a heap, crying and sniffling. She absently stroked his broad back, occasionally leaving gentle kisses in his hair.

 As much as she wanted to say some small comforting word to him in that moment, she knew there wasn’t much she _could_ say. So she just held him and took solace in the fact that he was holding her too.

 After a long moment, she felt his breathing start to even out, though he still shuddered from time to time. He slightly loosened his grip on her and leaned heavily against his pillow, releasing a sigh. He tried to wipe the wetness from his cheeks with the backs of his hands and she handed him a tissue, snagging one for herself.

 “Well...uh...that was a little unexpected.” He spoke thickly, and she gave a slight chuckle.

 “No kidding.” She swiped at her own eyes, which she knew were red-rimmed. “I guess it was overdue, though, huh?”

 He nodded. He glanced over at her then, a sad smile on his lips. “I’m sorry. I hadn't planned on spending the day having an emotional break down and making you break down too. This is probably the least fun way you’ve ever spent your free time.”

 “Not quite. I once had to get all four of my wisdom teeth pulled at the same time...a week before prom...right after my boyfriend broke up with me. So there’s that.”

 Matt whistled under his breath. “I take it back.That sounds terrible.”

 She smirked. “It felt that way at the time. But it’s all in the past.” Then she gazed at him, slipping her hand over his. “Don’t apologize for having feelings and needing to show them. You’ve been through something devastating and you can’t expect yourself to just be okay after that. _This_ is the reason I’m here. I want to be here for you and I’m just glad you're  letting me.”

 He sniffled once more, nodding. “There’s no one else I’d want here. Sure it sucks not being able to walk under my own power or not being able to work. But nothing compares to how bad it would feel to lose you or to lose the chance of being with you. I really mean that.”

 He punctuated his statement with a meaningful gaze. She leaned in, then, pressing a warm, strong kiss to his lips.

 “I feel the same. I can’t imagine going through life without you either.”

 This time he leaned in a for a second kiss. When he was satisfied, he settled back down against her chest. Although he was obviously calmer and less burdened now after his release, he also looked drained.

 “Have I ever told you I'm really glad I met you?”

 She grinned. “Every chance you get. Frankly, I'm getting sick of hearing it.” Her tone was teasing and that earned her a light chuckle from him. He carefully lowered himself down and turned to lay his head face up on her lap, taking her in silently for a moment.

 “Well, it's the truth. One day I'll really show you how much I mean that.”

 A glint she hadn't seen in his eyes for a long while appeared and she couldn't suppress a smile. Maybe the Matt she adored was still there under the surface, working his way out.

 “Oh yeah? Is that some kind of innuendo?”

 “Nope. Just a promise.” He reached up to brush her cheek and she turned to kiss the palm of his hand.

 “How will I know you've kept that promise?”

 His lips curled into a knowing smirk. “Oh, you'll know. You will _definitely_ know.”

 She raised a questioning eyebrow but he only smiled smugly at her.

 “Okay, Rodriguez. Whatever it is, I'll be ready.”

 She leaned down to softly brush her lips against his nose and he let out a contented hum. Then he closed his eyes, snuggling his head deeper into her lap. She ran her finger tips through his hair in a gentle scalp massage and saw him completely relax beneath her touch. Pretty soon he was fast asleep and she was left thinking about his last words as she continued her ministrations in his hair.

 He had spoken as if he was already making a plan for the future...as if he held a secret close to his heart he intended to keep to himself.

 Her mind couldn't help but wander to things like engagement rings and proposals. But that seemed far-fetched. Why would either of them be considering such a big commitment when they’d only just started to operate privately as a couple? In fact, no one other than the two of them even new they’d had a conversation about it, much less considered themselves exclusive. Still...she couldn’t help but to eye him curiously in his sleep, absently twirling his soft, dark locks around her fingers.

 “What are you planning, Mateo Rodriguez?” She spoke more to herself than him and he stirred slightly before settling back into sleep.

 After spending several long moments lost in thought, she finally felt fatigue hit her _hard_. She yawned, leaning her head back against his padded headboard with her own tired sigh. She glanced down one last time to make sure he was still comfortable on her lap, and then she let her eyes drift closed as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
